One of the profound pleasures of golfing is achieved when the ball is hit properly so that it travels in a desired direction for desired distance. The frequency of hitting a ball with such accuracy increases proportionally with one's skill level. However, a large population of golfers does not regularly achieve such accuracy and therefore, it is a very rewarding and exhilarating experience which most golfers enjoy.
Over the years, golf clubs have been improved to make it easier for golfers to hit balls more accurately. For example, a number of improvements have been developed to increase the sweet area of club heads.
In addition to hitting a ball for distance and direction, it is possible to design golf clubs which control the extent a ball will roll once it hits and lands on the ground. Generally such performance characteristics are achieved by the designs of the loft angles and striking surfaces.
Numerous clubs have been developed that have low centers of gravity, or are based on changes in the depth of the center of gravity or the like.
The present invention provides golf clubs which are designed to control backspin and striking force or power.